


Always With The Hesitation, You're Such A Fool.

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Omega Drop [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Other, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Suga is team mum, Sugamama, hurt nishinoya, omega drop, omegadrop, protective Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya hurts his knee but doesn't tell anyone, as the game goes on he hurts it more. Even dropping when approached by the Alpha Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With The Hesitation, You're Such A Fool.

**Author's Note:**

> This if for the person who wanted see (another) Noya omega drop. And Noya hurts his knee too.

'Ahh shit. Not again.' Noya bit his lip to stop from crying out. 

"Noya, are you alright?" The bald headed Alpha asked. 

The Omega nodded. 

"You've got bruises everywhere, Yuu. Maybe you should sit out for a while." The Captain suggested. 

"No!! I'm fine. They don't hurt. I can still play!" He panicked.

Daichi looked to Suga who was worrying his lower lip in between his teeth, before giving a small smile. 

"Then stop being reckless, or you're grounded, Mister." Suga joked, sending the younger Omega a wink. 

Nishinoya laughed.  
"What ever you say, Mum." 

He tried to hide the pain radiating from his knee as he landed on it, yet again, to save the ball from falling to the ground. 

He blinked back to tears as they pricked his eyes. 

"Yuu?" Suga's sweet voice filled the shorter boy's ears. 

"Are you alright?" The older Omega knelt down in front of Nishinoya.  
"Shit! Noya! Your knee is swollen-"

"It's fine." Noya mumbled, trying to turn away from the team's mother.

Suga sighed and stood up, walking over to his Mate, whispering into his ear. 

Daichi's eyebrows scrunched up in worry as he nodded to his Mate. 

"Noya!" Daichi yelled, wagging his finger in a 'come here' motion.

Yuu gulped, but shuffled over to the Captain anyway.

The Libero shifted his eyes around the court, trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Look at me Yuu." The Alpha said sternly. 

The Omega whimpered, turning his attention to the Alpha.

"Tell me the truth. Are you hurt?"

Nishinoya nodded slightly. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He frowned disappointedly.

Noya whimpered and shrugged.  
"I'm-it's fine, Alpha. I didn't-I can still play, I promise." His voice small.

Suga grabbed him by the shoulders, noticing his behaviour. 

"Yuu! You're okay! Look at me. Stay with me, baby!" Suga panicked, noticing the libero's eyes becoming dull. 

'Just like the basketball team said, I am weak and useless.' Was the last thing Nishinoya thought of before everything faded to black. 

The team ran over to the captain and the two Omega's when they heard Suga's panicked voice.

"Help me with him Daichi!!" Suga yelled. 

"What happened? Did he drop again?! That's the second time this weak!" Hinata blinked back the tears. Kneeling close to the unresponsive Libero. 

"It's going to be okay. Tanaka, can you please grab the first aid kit." Suga said, bringing Noya's leg to rest in his lap. 

Tanaka nodded and ran off, returning not even a minute later. 

"Thank you." The team Mum said, taking the kit from the Alpha. 

Suga took out a roll of bandage, wrapping the young Omega's knee up tightly. 

Tsukishima moved so his lap was under Noya's head. 

Hinata rubbed his face over the older Omega's with a whimper. 

"Come on Senpai. Wake up." He mumbled with a sigh. 

Noya opened his eyes to a crying Shouyou. 

"You're awake! You're an idiot! Don't do that to me!" Hinata said tearfully. 

"Thank god. How are you feeling?" Daichi asked. 

Nishinoya dropped his gaze to the floor.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was dropping." He mumbled.

Suga rubbed his thigh.  
"It's fine. Let's pack up early and have team bonding time in the club room." 

The members of the team nodded and started packing up, leaving Suga and Noya alone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The 'mum' asked.

Noya shook his head.  
"I can't stop thinking about what the basketball team said." He sighed. 

Suga ran his finger's through the other's hair.  
"Don't listen to them. Don't let them get to you. They're just trying to get you upset." 

Noya nodded, understanding. 

"Come on you two." Daichi walked up to the Omegas with a smile, lifting the smallest Omega into his arms. 

"I CAN walk, ya know?" Noya huffed. 

The Caption chuckled.  
"If you think for even a SECOND, that I'm going to let you walk, you've got another thing coming." 

Noya rolled his eyes, not even bothering to hide his small smile.


End file.
